


Confrontation

by FaithlessBex



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bad Robert storyline, He's a dick, M/M, Missing Scene, No happy endings, bc if you sleep with him in the prologue, poor dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: A missing scene inspired by the confrontation in you can get on Joseph's third date, though as if you followed the storyline of sleeping with Robert instead of going home to Amanda in the prologue





	Confrontation

There was no more unwelcome sight on the docks as was the one awaiting Ryan as he searched for Joseph’s yacht. There stood Robert – the man who’d call him over again and again and kick him out the next day. He could still remember their last encounter, standing in Ryan’s doorway, and how easily the other man had brushed him off as soon as he decided he would no longer torture himself by looking for more in Robert’s summons than was ever there.

He deserved better.

And then Joseph had appeared only a few days later, concerned. Invited him back to spend time with the twins (far less creepy at home, it turned out) and help bake. He found himself over more and more, fielding questions from the kids and Joseph himself.

It was nice. Ryan felt his confidence grow the more time he spent with the other man.

He’d told him about his trysts with Robert, the man’s face twisting into an understanding expression. Joseph explained, slowly, quietly, about his own encounter with their neighbor and the blow it had been to his marriage. How Mary maintained friendship with him despite it (“but she stayed with me, so I suppose I can’t be upset”).

So to say that Ryan wasn’t pleased to see Robert was an understatement.

“Ryan.” His name was rough and cold and yet it sent his heart fluttering.

“What do you want, Robert?”

“You don’t want to get involved with Joseph. He’s a bad guy. He’ll stab you in the back as soon as you give him the opportunity.’

Ryan scowled. “Fuck you. Like you have any room to talk. I tried so many fucking times to get to know you. I genuinely liked you, asshole, and all you did was use me for a quick hookup. Joseph? Got to know me. Listened. Gave a shit about how I feel. He’s a better person than you’ll ever be.”

Something in Robert’s expression changed briefly. Before he could say anything, Joseph’s voice cut across them. “Ryan, I was getting worried!” He rushed over, stopping only when he noticed the other man. “Robert. I’d say it was good to see you, but considering the circumstances I think you should leave. Now.”

He’d never heard Joseph sound so cold. Robert glared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head. “Oh yeah, you two deserve each other. Don’t come crying to me, Ryan.”

Ryan let Joseph lead him back to the yacht, murmuring quiet support.

Joseph was good. Kind. He wouldn’t hurt him, not like Robert had. He was safe.

* * *

He wasn’t.


End file.
